


【名夏】来信

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [11]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 异国篇其一
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】来信

从信箱中取出了印着伦敦塔桥的明信片，邮戳显示着它是远渡重洋而来，明信片背面是熟悉的干净漂亮的笔迹，写着一些问候的话语，落款处工工整整写了夏目两个字。

名取掰着指头算了算两人已经分开了一个月了，小心翼翼地把明信片收好，思绪又不知飞到了哪里，甚至连邻居打招呼都差点没有反应过来。

真的好想快点见面啊。

一个月前——

“所以说！猫咪老师，你不要这么任性啦！”

“让我和名取小子单独呆两个月，我才不干！”

夏目叹了口气，和猫咪老师的谈判又不欢而散。由于今年春季申请了短期的交流项目，要出国两个月，并且那边的学生公寓不允许带宠物，外面的短租又贵又需要花时间去找，因此才会好说歹说想劝猫咪老师呆在家里。

“要不是夏目拜托我，我也不是很想和你单独呆着呢。”

偏偏这时名取又赌气一般开始阴阳怪气起来，这下猫咪老师更不干了，一人一猫开始拌嘴，夏目越发头疼了，不过突然灵光一现有了主意。

“要不送你去八原好了？”夏目试探性询问。

“噢！好耶好耶！”猫咪老师停下了对名取的攻击，立刻就同意了。

“但是！不许给塔子阿姨和滋叔叔添麻烦哦。”

猫咪老师自然是满口答应了，跟塔子阿姨打过了招呼晚些时候送它过去。终于解决一桩心事，夏目开始专心打包行李。除了日用品和衣物之外……夏目看了看旁边的友人帐，拿了起来。如果猫咪老师不和自己一起去的话，带着它无疑是非常危险的。

“名取先生。”

“怎么了？”

“这个……帮我保管一下。”

沉甸甸的本子被塞进名取手里，他愣了一下。上一次友人帐被转交给他还是夏目上中学时候的事情了，名取点了点头接过来友人帐，此举无疑又让猫咪老师开始不爽。

“给他还不如给我！”猫咪老师抗议道。

“我对爱喝酒和玩失踪的老师不是很信任。”夏目没好气地回答。

提前联系好了藤原夫妇，把猫咪老师送了回去夏目就准备启程了。离家这么远其实也是头一次，对于异国他乡的生活有些不安不过也很期待。飞机是今天夜里出发中午到达，所以抵达机场的时候已经是晚上九点多了，虽然夏目坚决不想让名取下车来送机，但对方已经自觉地停好车提着行李站在门口。

“在机场不会太危险了吗？”夏目小声地说着。

“晚上人不多的啦，再说，一想到两个月见不到，我当然要趁现在多看几眼了。”

两个月吗……算了算，自从搬到名取租住的公寓里之后，还没有过这么长时间的分别。前往机场闸口的路上，两人一路都没怎么说话，直到到了安检的入口不得不分别了，名取才把行李箱递了过去。

“那我先过去了，名取先生？”

“啊……好的。”

名取今天异常的话少，显然还是有些失落的情绪的，夏目犹豫了一下，抬手摸了摸他的头——虽然稍微有点费劲。名取愣了一下，低了低头让他够得更轻松一些，然后恢复了平时的状态，环住了面前少年的肩膀，脸埋在在对方颈窝片刻后才放开。

“那再见啦，我会寄明信片回来的。”夏目挥了挥手，身影消失在安检口的大门里。

回到家里已经过了十点半，收到了夏目已经登机的短信，回复一路顺风之后，名取就准备睡觉了。空荡荡的房间只有自己一个人，这种感觉可真是久违了。没有夏目的声音和猫咪老师的打闹、过于安静的卧室里，枕头旁边似乎还留着他身上的气息，看着一旁叠得整整齐齐的睡衣，克制住了拿近一些的冲动——这么痴汉会被嫌弃的吧。

第二天下午的摄影棚里，在名取一边做着造型一边第无数次发出叹气声后，经纪人终于忍不住问他到底怎么了。

“啊，我没事。”名取摇了摇头。

你还说没事——你的眼神早就暴露了！每天跟在他身边工作的经纪人忍不住在心里吐槽，不过最近一段时间的走的是英伦风格的造型，忧郁一些说不定也有不错的效果。名取则完全没注意到一旁经纪人上下打量他的目光，刚想点开Line里夏目的对话框，就已经弹出了对方的消息，还附带了一条定位。

“我到公寓了哦。”

“好的~新学期顺利！”

定位显示是Bankside House，听名字应该是个河边的公寓。

看名取似乎恢复了一些元气，经纪人忍不住瞥了瞥他的手机，都不用走近就猜到了是和谁在发消息，心里暗自腹诽这人怎么和外表完全不一样，多少人以为他是花花公子的类型，结果现实生活里倒是像个纯情的学生……

“请振作一点，名取先生。”他拍了拍名取的肩膀以示鼓励。

最近名取拍摄的新电影要上映了，是闪耀侦探光太郎的系列之一，这次的背景也依然走的古典风格，所以为了配合新片宣传海报的拍摄，名取在做的也是这个风格的造型。最近一段时间，结束工作后名取几乎都不在片场多停留，所以当看到他今天拍摄完成后还留在片场这里看事务所的行程安排，经纪人简直惊掉了下巴。

“啊对了，名取先生，晚上的会议务必参加下，地点就在旁边的那一间。”经纪人看他正仔细研究行程表这么对他说、一般这种会议都可以不需要参加，但这次需要名取自己的意见，所以姑且提醒了一下。

名取点了点头。偏偏在这种时候，工作倒是没有太忙了，除了今天这周都很空闲，本来还想在这两个月趁着一个人的时候多接一些活儿呢……电影拍摄结束已经有一段时间了，最近无非就是配合宣传，这些事情对他来说早就和吃饭喝水一样简单了。

看了看时间已经到晚上了，他扭头对经纪人发出了邀请，“要一起吃晚饭吗？”

经纪人无情地拒绝了他，“不要，我会议结束后要回家陪老婆吃。”

“……哦。”名取立刻变得无比冷漠。

那一边抵达伦敦的夏目已经办好了学校和住所的手续，按照工作人员的指示顺利地入住了。公寓小小的一间，但是景色很好，窗外就能看到远处的泰晤士河。这个季节的伦敦还很冷，时不时飘着雨。今天是难得的好天气，所以虽然时差没倒过来还觉得有些恍惚，但还是去到了外面闲逛。

日本时间应该是晚上了，点开名取的头像，打开了视频通话的请求，结果猝不及防看到的是明星光太郎的扮相，差点以为自己点开了电影的宣传视频，那头的名取看起来依然是闪耀的工作状态跟他打招呼。

“总觉得有点不习惯呢。”夏目摆正了镜头，看了看屏幕那头的人。毕竟平时都是每天都能看到对方，还从来没尝试过通过视频见面，“名取先生吃过晚饭了吗？”

“还没有……”名取摇了摇头，镜头一转背景是摄影棚,“夏目呢？住处感觉怎么样？”

“还不错哦，很小但是很方便，旁边还有美术馆，可以在河边散步。”

调为了后置摄像模式，靠在千禧桥的栏杆上，将镜头对准了阳光下闪着光的河面，旁边有街头艺人在弹唱声音很好听，虽然现在还在倒时差，但站在这里吹着风似乎让困倦一扫而光。

“很漂亮吧？”夏目笑着问他。

这么好看的景色，如果你也在这里就好了。其实心里是这么想着的。

别说两个月了两天都觉得好漫长——名取则在那一头默默想着，看到自家恋人的脸非但没有缓解情绪，反而更加想念了。两个人有一搭没一搭聊着天，他在这头看着夏目从外面走回了住处，结果一晃就一个小时过去了，那边经纪人开始催他开会了。

“那有空再聊啦。”名取恋恋不舍挂断了视频通话。

会议室里除了名取和经纪人还有摄影和宣发团队，经纪人表明了一下这次会做国内和海外的同步首映，所以近期需要两边同时配合宣传。考虑到在国内这个系列人气比较稳固了，这次准备集中精力多试水海外市场，也需要名取本人的配合。所以这次会进行国外的活动——考虑到影片的背景，大概筛选了一下之后宣发团队打算在法国、英国和意大利中选择一个国家。

“所以，名取先生，你有什么意见吗？”经纪人试探性询问他。

……咦？这么巧吗？

名取表面上还是很淡定，然后给出了他的最终选择。当然，有一部分是没说出来的私人原因，另一部分的理由也确实比较让人信服。本身侦探类的题材在英国就有很久远的历史，加上古典风格的影片，英国可以选择的拍摄场地也非常多。在表达了自己的意见后，其他人纷纷点头。

于是就这么敲定了这次的目的地。出发时间是……一个月后。

一个月后的今天——

收到了夏目的明信片，思考了一下是否应该告诉他自己马上也要去伦敦，但名取最终还是没有这么做。他删掉了已经打出的一行字，最终决定还是不告诉他然后当做一个惊喜。

航班还有六个小时，此时心却早已飞到了地球那一端。

\---- 

写这篇的时候疯狂夹带私货，伦敦Tate美术馆旁的bankside house是我住过的公寓哈哈哈哈

在那边住的时候每天都会去泰晤士河边闲逛，走着千禧桥去到河对面经过几条街到学校上课，每天走在路上都很幸福：）


End file.
